


Merthur - One Shots

by colourmemerthur (tilly_sivxn)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilly_sivxn/pseuds/colourmemerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Merthur one shots! All under 500 words, message me with prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merthur - One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!! So I realised I haven't been updating that often with my other fic "But It Was You, All Along". I've been planning and redoing a few things, so hopefully I'll be updating that soon!
> 
> Here is my new collection of one shots, all of which are Merthur. All fics will be under 500 words, so it'll be a nice short lil thing to read whenever you want if you need a bit more Merthur in your life. If you have an idea for a prompt, shoot a message over to me! If I like it, I'll use it, and I'll give you a shoutout too c:
> 
> Most fics will be fluff, but if there is any smut or anything else mildly sexual, there will be a warning! There won't be any gore either, but there might be some sad one shots.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please enjoy!

“Hey babe,” Merlin whispered sexily to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I laughed and tilted my head back, resting it on Merlin’s shoulder. “Hey gorgeous,” I laughed. “What you up to?”. Merlin laughed and sat in the chair next to me. “I saw this game online,” Merlin smirked, “it’s supposed to be amazing for couples.” Merlin winked at me and I was curious. “What is this… game?” I asked Merlin, turning to face him.

“Simple,” Merlin laughed. “We go on a dating site, create an account, and see if we get matched up!” I laughed when I heard the idea, but when Merlin opened up his laptop and searched up a dating site, I knew he was serious.

“But what if we don’t get matched?” I asked Merlin.

“Well, I guess you better leave me for whoever you get matched with then!” Merlin smirked, as he clicked the ‘Sign Up’ button. I opened up my laptop, going through the website with him.

“Let’s see,” Merlin smirked, “Favourite food?”

“Apples for you, obviously,” I laughed.

“You know me babe. Favourite place to go on a date?”

“This is a hard one,” I said, trying to think. Where would Merlin like to go? I know he likes picnics, and he likes the lake….

“A picnic by the lake?” I asked, laughing. Merlin grinned and I reached forward, sneaking a kiss on his cheek.

“Did I say you could do that?” Merlin laughed, swatting me away like a fly. “You are correct though.”

“If I could go anywhere in the world, I would go to…” I said, looking at Merlin, waiting for him to complete the sentence.

“France!” Merlin laughed. “And you would go and visit all the castles, and you would stand on top of them and pretend like you were King Arthur!” I blushed, remembering that drunken night when Merlin and I had told each other our darkest secrets.

“Okay,” Merlin grinned, “Sexuality?”

Arthur laughed. “Bi for you, pan for me!”

“And final question,” Merlin said, “I want a person who can be my…”

“Lionheart,” I laughed, typing it in.

“And I want a person who can be my king,” Merlin said, typing it into the box and clicking ‘Create Profile’. I sat up in my seat, entered in my answer, then clicked ‘Create Profile’, and watched as the loading bar went up as it generated my profile.

“Okay,” Merlin said, holding my hand. “You ready to go?”

“Yep,” I laughed.

And we clicked the ‘Match me!’ button and waited, as it searched for a partner.

“Close your eyes!” Merlin laughed, covering my eyes. We heard a bing sound, and opened up. I looked at my screen.

“We matched you with: Merlin Emrys!” My laptop said. I looked to Merlin.

“We matched you with: Arthur Pendragon!”

“Shit!” Merlin laughed. “I wanted a reason to break up with you!” And I laughed with him, as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a passionate kiss.


End file.
